


Muñeca

by Cassiopeia5493



Category: James "Bucky" Barnes - Fandom, MCU, Marvel, captain america movies, the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hispanic Reader, Spanish Words, talk about books and music in spanish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 04:23:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11524485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiopeia5493/pseuds/Cassiopeia5493
Summary: The reader is real flirt.





	Muñeca

You were sitting on one of the sofas of the common area, feet propped on the coffee table, which made you feel thankful for Tony not being around, a book in your hand. The knock on the wall startles you a little and you look up to find Bucky standing at the doorway, looking at you with the beginnings of a smile on his lips.

"Hey, doll" He walks into the room and you follow him with your eyes "What're you doin'?"  
"Just reading" You show him your book and he extends his hand to grab it, looking at you questioningly "Go ahead"  
He takes the book from your hands and reads the title, then looks at you "Do you always read your books in spanish?"  
"No... Just the ones that were written in it" You smirk.  
"El amor en los tiempos del Cólera" he reads the tittle of the book and then looks at you "What is it about?"  
"About love? And about how no matter how much you love someone sometimes things don't work out how you want them, I guess"  
"Doesn't sound like you have it very clear" He chuckles and you giggle.  
"I guess not. This is the kind of book you have to read to understand" You laugh again "So there's this couple and they fall in love via letters, right? Then when her father finds out, he sends her away. Have in count they were literal children, and when she comes back, like a year or so later she decides she doesn't want to marry him anymore. She marries someone else, and he goes around life trying to bury that obsessive love by being with other women. Then some 50 something years go by and her husband dies and they find each other again and so and so" You shrug.  
"It looks old" He says in a thoughtful kinda way.  
"Is older than me" You giggle when he looks at you surprised "Is one of my dad's favorite books, this is his old copy. I stole it from him"  
He watches as you close the book and grab your phone, connecting it to the surround sound system and putting on some music.

"You want something to drink?" Bucky asks making it's way to minifridge.  
"Yeah" You look at him over your shoulder and smile "A coca is good"   
"A what?" The confusion is clear on Bucky's face and voice.  
"A Coca-Cola? A Coke, Sargento. A Coke" You laugh at his confusion.  
"Right... Sometimes you call things by their hispanic name" He flops on the couch beside you and you put your feet in his lap, grabbing the Coke from his hands.  
"Does it bother you or something?" You ask cautiously.  
"Of course not, doll" He puts his hand on your shin and squeezes "I'm just not used to it. I think is cute"  
You giggle and look at him through your eyelashes. Then one of your parents favorite songs starts playing and you start singing along animatedly, using your Coke bottle as a microphone.  
"What's this?" Bucky smiles at you, amused at your antics.  
"This is an Argentinian band called Soda Stereo, my parents loved them. They met at one of their concerts, this song was all the rage back then. Another thing in this room that's older than me"  
"Doll... There are a lot of things around here that are a lot older than you" The small smirk tugging at his lips makes the heat rush to your face.  
"Old things don't bother me, Sargento" You wink at him "A mi me gustan las cosas viejas" (I like old things).  
"Doll" It sounds like a warning, but you shrug it off.   
"James" You say back, a playful smile on your lips.

A silence falls between the two you and is filled by the music, you move your feet at the sound of it. Glancing at Bucky you find him already staring at you and you wink at him and throw him the most flirty smile you can muster.  
"C'mon, Doll... Stop doin' that" Bucky says, looking at you.  
"¿Qué cosa?" (What?) You play innocent and keep smiling at him.  
"Stop flirting with me" His hand landing on your shin and his thumb drawing circles on the exposed skin of your leg.  
You giggle and look at him through your lashes "I'm not flirting. At least not full on" You shrug your shoulders and bite your lip.  
"Doll" You love that tone of his voice, between scolding and amused.  
"Does it bother you?" Managing to sound nonchalant while a small pang of sadness slithers through your chest at the thought of Bucky not wanting you to flirt with him.  
"No. It should, but it doesn't" His eyes connect with yours and you see the gears in head turning "You can have anyone you want and you're here... Flirting with me"  
"Why wouldn't I? You're interesting" His thumb on your shin has stopped a while ago and neither of you is paying much attention to the music anymore.  
"You mean fucked up" He adds, self deprecating and you fix him with a stare.  
"No... I mean interesting" You point at him with your finger "You have a pretty face too and you're not that terrible at conversations" You smirk at the look he gives you "Do you want another beer? 'S not like you can get drunk" Bucky nods and you move off the sofa, walking to the fridge and getting two beers out.

The music changes and you start swaying your hips to the soft, sensual beat, Bucky's eyes trained on you while you start mouthing the words in spanish while you walk towards him.  
"Soy ron añejo y mi nena es vino,   
Esto es algo complejo pero muy divino"  
Tilting one of the bottles towards him and pulling it back when he moves to take it. You do it again, but this time Bucky is ready and grabs your wrist pulling you towards him until you have a knee on the sofa besides his thigh. He looks up at you and tugs on your wrist until you're straddling his lap.  
"You know, muñeca... You really shouldn't bite more than you can swallow" You still have the bottles in your hands and you're looking a him, wide eyed and breath slightly raged. He takes one of the bottles from your hand and takes a long swig, winking at you when you stare at him, you tilt your head forward and brush your lips over his, Bucky's left hand circling your waist and pulling you closer to his body, in return you give him the chance to pull back, but he doesn't. He kisses you back, his slightly chapped lips mold to your soft ones and you sigh when a cool drop of the condensation around your bottle falls on your thigh, giving Bucky the chance to slip his tongue into your mouth.

The kiss starts slow and lazy, but soon enough turns needy and desperate, your free hand clutching at his shirt and his left one tightening around your waist, grounding your hips against his own. When you part you're panting and Bucky takes the beer bottle from your hand, adding "Tony's gonna kill me if these spill on the sofa" He places the bottles on the coffee table, you giggle.  
"Didn't he try that already?" You ask and he kisses you again, effectively shutting you up. He moves to your jaw, down your neck and sucks a mark on your skin, making you hiss and move your hips on top of him, he scrapes his teeth over your neck, chuckling at your reaction.  
"Do you like that?" His hands are venturing under your dress, he hesitates giving you chance to back out if you want, but you don't stop him, so he keeps pushing his hands up until they rest at the juncture of your thighs and hips. You don't answer and Bucky grips your hips and moves you until you're feeling the ridge of cock against your covered pussy. You moan "C'mon muñeca... I asked you a question"  
"Yes, Bucky. I like it" He does it again and this time you feel his flesh fingers pulling your panties to the side and gliding over your slick lips.  
"I want you so bad, baby" Bucky whispers reverently against your lips and start rocking your hips on top of him, his fingers flicking your clit with every move you make, you're biting your lip to muffle your sounds but he's bot having any of that "C'mon baby... I wanna hear you"  
"I need you" You plead and your hands move under his shirt, you feel the muscles shifting with his movements and you kiss him once more, loving the growl you get in response, your hand caressing his fully grown beard.  
Then your hands glide down his front until you reach the waist band of his jeans and you start unbuttoning it, Bucky lifts his hips so you can push them down and free his cock. 

You stare at it, licking your lips and Bucky knows what your intentions are but he tuts in your ear and makes you look back at him.  
"We'll have time for that, love. Right now I really want to be inside you" His words make your stomach drop and you sink down on him, moaning his name when he is fully inside of you. Bucky's right hand bunches the skit of your dress and lifts it, so he can see how his cock disappears inside of you. You start out slow, getting a feel of him, biting your lip and looking at Bucky whose face is scrunched in pleasured concentration, placing your hands behind his neck you start putting speed on your movements.

Bucky grabs the back of your head in his metal hand and kisses you, biting your lower lip "You're so fucking perfect, doll" You keen at his praise, hiding your face in his neck while you keep moving your hips, with Bucky's hands on them.  
When Bucky notices you're starting to get tired he starts to help you keep the pace.  
"Oh!" You exclaim when Bucky flicks his metal thumb over your clit, your walls tightening around him and making him groan.  
"Baby... You feel so good. So wet and hot" He does it again and you cry out his name "Make wanna stay like this forever"  
"Jesus..." You trial off and he starts to draw circles on your clit.  
"'M not gonna last much, doll" He presses his thumb on your clit and you move your hips forward "Tell me you're close"  
"Si! Bucky... 'M so close" He flicks your clit one more time and you come around him, crying out a string of expletives in spanish and then kissing him, while you ride your orgasm and trigger his own, his cum coating your inner walls and his hips coming up to meet yours halfway.

You pant with your head on his shoulder, while he kisses your hair.  
"I think we should move this to one of our rooms, muñeca"   
"Ajá... Cárgame" You add.  
"Ok, I'll carry you" You giggle as he gets up and pulls out of you, tugging his pants up his legs.


End file.
